By Moonlight
by angel of starlight
Summary: Walks in the moonlight bring two people closer than they imagined. But bystanders start getting angry by their secret. MirKag.


Kagome stumbled backwards, giggling into her hand. After everything that she had gone through on her strange journey to the past, she never imagined he would experience what she had that night. Not too mention who she experienced it with.

"Miroku, stop it," she playful slapped away the arms that wrapped around her waist. "We have to get back before they notice we were gone."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "I do suppose you're right. I looks as though the sun will be up soon."

Kagome draped her arms around the monks neck. "Thank you Miroku. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come after me that night."

Miroku placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and held her gently. " That is what I am here for, my dearest Kagome. And I do so enjoy our nights together. I can't remember feeling as happy as I am when I am with you."

Stepping out of the embrace, she held his hand in hers and they walked silently back to the camp. They each went to their own spots and laid down. With one last glance to each other and a softly spoken "goodnight," the two fell into peaceful sleeps.

Unbeknownst to them, A pair of angry amber eyes watched them from high up in a nearby tree, taking in the whole scene and the emotions radiating from the pair.

_The night was beautiful, but a slight chill lingered in the air, making Kagome shiver. She had taken to walking after everyone had fallen asleep, just so she could clear her head. The walks were lonely, but she usually had a lot to think about. Like recent battles, or how Inuyasha had decided to treat her that day. On this particular day, he had been courteous. In his own way. _

_Footsteps sounded behind the girl, though she didn't here them. Which made it very easy for the follower to make her scream in fright. A hand reached around her and covered her mouth. _

"_Shhh. It's just me Kagome." Miroku removed his hand and coughed to cover his laughter at the look of sheer terror on her face._

"_What the hell are you doing? Are you following me?" She probed. Her eyebrows shot up and she backed away from him." You're not going to try anything, are you?"_

_The monk looked genuinely crushed by that comment. "A lecher I may be, I do not take advantage of young woman." He started walking back in the direction of the campsite but Kagome reached out at grabbed a handful of his robes._

"_Please stay."_

_Miroku turned at her tone of loneliness, feeling her sorrow._

_They walked silently for a few when Kagome started to talk about her stressful thoughts and worries, hoping for some help from Miroku._

_And since that night they walk through the forest talking and teasing, forming a bond that the others wouldn't understand; or appreciate for that matter._

The air around Inuyasha crackled with electricity, confusing his companions. None of them had done anything to piss him off today, so what was with the mood?

Kagome decided to break the ice and try to get what was bugging him out in the open. Or at least try to get him in a better mood.

She smiled brightly and walked beside him, pulling her bike along next to her.

"Hello…" She began cheerfully.

He snorted in reply.

She persisted. "So…Where are we headed now?"

He walked faster, replying over his shoulder. "North."

Kagome sighed deeply and gave up. He obviously didn't want to talk.

Miroku glanced over at her and raised his eyebrows. She shrugged in response.

The rest of the day went by quietly, without any fighting or battles or running into demons. For the most part everyone was relieved, but a battle would have been helpful to break the tension in the group.

They settled down in a dense wood a little after sunset. Each made their own little bed and did their fair share of the chores. Inuyasha went to hunt for dinner and Sango left in search of firewood and anything else they might need. Shippo was sleeping in a sleeping bag by Kagome, while she wrote in a journal, outlining her day. Miroku sat beside her and stared ahead, waiting for her to finish.

She closed the book and shoved it back into her backpack, giving Miroku her attention.

"Were you writing of the days events again?" He queried.

Kagome nodded, chewing on her lower lip. She turned to Miroku and sighed. "What do you think is wrong with Inuyasha? Do you think he ran into Kikyo?"

Miroku shrugged slightly. It was good not hearing the pain in her voice when speaking that name now. "Perhaps. One can never be sure with our hotheaded friend." He turned and gazed into Kagome's rich chocolate colored eyes. He felt his stomach flip. There was something in her eyes, he couldn't name it though. On their walks he resisted the urge to take their friendly relationship and turn it into something more, but it was getting more difficult by the day. He didn't think she felt that way for him anyways.

Kagome sighed deeply once more, but this time it was for a completely different reason. She enjoyed the time she had with Miroku, but something was missing. It was very much like a brother sister type relationship and it left Kagome feeling empty. She wished he would see her as more than a sister.

Both were in quite a predicament.

Luckily for them, or maybe unlucky, Sango came back with firewood and berries and Kagome helped her set up the fire and dinner. Inuyasha followed behind Sango and began cooking the rabbit he had caught. They ate and sat in silence afterward, until one by one they trudged off to bed.

When she was sure everyone was asleep, Kagome stood quietly and grabbed her backpack, going in search of a spring or river.

She found one about five minutes south of where the camp was. She stripped out of her old filthy clothes and stepped into the warm water. She hummed quietly as she rinsed her hair and scrubbed shampoo through it. The last few times she had bathed, it was in rivers, so finding an actual hot spring was really nice.

She finished cleaning up and sat back on a rock to relax. She sifted through thoughts, and started to drift off when a splash woke her back up.

She looked behind her, beyond the rocks she was leaning against, to see Miroku wading around then finally sit against the opposite side of where she sat.

"Miroku?"

He jumped a bit and turned around not bothering to cover himself. "Kagome! I thought had missed you for our walk, so I came to relax in here. Sango said she came across it while searching for brush."

"Ohhh…Okay then." She turned and sat back around, staring straight ahead. _This would be a perfect chance to ask him how he feels about me, _she thought, listening to him splash behind her.

The young woman took a very deep breath and swam around to his side, covering herself best she could.

Miroku looked at her curiously, wondering what compelled her to come to his side. "Hello…"

Kagome smiled slightly and pushed her hair behind her ear. This was going to be a bit harder than she thought. "I…I um…"

"Yes, Kagome?" The monk said gently, trying to urge her on.

That was when she decided, The hell with it. She leaned towards him and kissed him. A soft peck on the lips, but a kiss none-the-less.

Surprise lit Miroku's face as he registered the action. For the ten seconds that he was speechless, Kagome regretted her rash decision. But before she had time to swim away in shame, Miroku grabbed her and slanted his mouth over hers in a very possessive kiss.

And while they shared their interlude in the spring, the same pair of amber eyes slowly began to bleed red.


End file.
